MLP and Sesame Street: Pinkie's Revenge
by andrewteel213
Summary: When Queen Chrysalis tells Pinkie Pie to go on a killing spree and starts killing everyone in Clobberstone Street. Can Twilight Sparkle, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, and Super Grover stop her before it's too late?


It was a beautiful day on Clobberstone Street, everyone was out and about. Elmo was drawing, Abby Cadabby Cadabby was practicing a magic trick, Applejack was at Sweet Apple Acres bucking apples with Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh, Rainbow Dash was with the Wonderbolts, Rosita was playing her guitar, and everyone else was just walking around. At Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie was making cupcakes for everybody. until Queen Chrysalis appeared and say become evil and kill everyone on Clobberstone Street. Pinkie Pie was confused "Why should I do that?" she asked. Queen Chrysalis laughed "Just do it! You will become Pinkamena now!" Then suddenly Pinkie Pie became evil. Queen Chrysalis then saidf "Now go and kill everyone in town!" and she laughed evily. Pinkie Pie was about to kill her first victim. "Who should I kill first?" she said to herself. Then she saw Rose, Lily Valley, and Daisy. "I should kill them first!" said Pinkie giggling. Then Pinkie took out her knife and stabbed Rose, Lily Valley, and Daisy to death. Then Rose, Lily Valley, and Daisy died. Pinkie laughed evily and everyone ran and screamed. Cherry Berry tried to run fast but she tripped and Pinkie grabbed her and stabbed her in the heart and Cherry Berry died instantly. Pinkie Pie then said "Run fools but you can't hide I'll find you!" Then she stabbed Noteworthy, Betty Lou, Caramel, Lemon Hearts, Minutte, Twinkleshine, Lightning Dust, and Sherlock Hemlock and they died. Then Pinkie's friends all came and Twilight Sparkle said "Pinkie stop!" Pinkie then said "Rarity is the first friend of mine to die!" Rarity then screamed "Ahhhhhhh!" and Pinkie stabbed Rairty 12 times and Rarity then died. Then she shot Rainbow Dash with a gun. Rainbow Dash screamed and Pinkie kept shooting her until she died. Fluttershy then said" Pinkie stop right now!" Pinkie then said "You're going down!" at Fluttershy and shot her until she died. Applejack screamed "Ahhhhhhhhh!" and tried to escape but Pinkie stabbed her to death. Then Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, and Baby Bear got stabbed by Pinkie Pie which they died except Prairie Dawn and Baby Bear. Prairie Dawn screamed for her life but Pinkie shot her in the head killing Prairie Dawn. She shot Baby Bear in the head as well killing him. Pinkie then said "Who's next to die?" Then she pointed her knife at Zoe. Zoe screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhh don't kill me you monster!" Pinkie then stabbed Zoe in the heart and she died. "Ah crumba!" said Rosita "Zoe's dead! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Then she tried to escape like Applejack did earlier but she got shot in the stomach by Pinkie. Telly Monster was next to die "Wait don't shoot me!" said Telly Monster and Pinkie shot him anyway. Twilight Sparkle, Grover, Elmo, and Abby Cadabby teleport-ed away. Count von Count and Julia tried to tell Pinkie to stop but Pinkie shot them. Pinkie then said "Wait where did Twilight, Grover, Elmo, and Abby go? I was about to kill them too!" Pinkie then shot the rest of the Ponyville residents. Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake saw the chaos and dead bodies everywhere and Pinkie shot them too killing them. Meanwhile in Canterlot Twilight, Grover, Elmo, and Abby we're talking to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor how Pinkie got crazy killing everyone. "Oh my! That's horrible!" said Shining Armor. "Indeed!" said Princes Cadence. "Anyway where's Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Rosita, Zoe, Baby Bear, Julia, Prairie Dawn, and Telly?" asked Shining Armor. "They're dead." said Abby Cadabby. "Pinkie killed them." said Twilight. "Oh no tht's not good!" said Princess Cadence. Pinkie then busted in the castle and said "We're you guys talking about me?" "Ahhhhh!"everyone screamed. Twilight then said "Get away from us!" Pinkie then shot Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart. "No!" yelled Elmo. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the guards came rushing. But then Pinkie killed them all. Grover then said "Let's get out of here!" Abby Cadabby "Then said Sweet Apple Acres is the safe place let's go!" Then they all ranned to Sweet Apple Acres. Once they got to Sweet Apple Acres they told Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Sugar Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle about the killings and how Pinkie became a murderer. "Oh no is Applejack dead?" asked Apple Bloom. "I'm afraid so." said Twilight Sparkle. "That means Rarity and Rainbow Dash are gone too!" said Sweetie Belle. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and Sugar Belle began to cry. "What do we do now?" asked Abby Cadabby "We have to stop Pinkie." Then suddenly Pinkie killed The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Granny Smith. But Twilight Sparkle, Elmo, Abby, Grover, Big Macintosh, and Sugar Belle escaped to Cloudsdale but then relaized all of the ponies in Cloudsdale are dead so they went to Wonderbolt Academy. Then they saw High Winds, Blaze, Misty Fly, Surprise, and the other Wonderbolts dead but Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot we're still alive. Spitfire then said "Guys you got to help! Most of our team is dead cause of Pinkie!" Elmo then said "That does seem familiar." Soarin then said "It's up to you all to get us in a safe place." Then they all hid in the Wonderbolt locker room. Abby then said "If we keep quiet Pinkie won't find us in here." Then they all kept quiet. Pinkie then past the Wonderbolt locker room. Then she left Wonderbolt Academy to kill all the ponies in the Crystal Empire. "I think it's safe now!" said Fleetfoot. They they all went to Appleloosa. They they saw all the ponies there dead except Braeburn. Braeburn was scared. Braeburn said "Everyone in Appleloosa is dead!" Grover the said "Oh no! Pinkie did it again!" Then Grover changed to his Super Grover outfit and they went to the Crystal Empire. Then they saw Pinkie shooting the last crystal pony. Pinkie then charged at Sugar Belle and she screamed and Pinkie killed her. Then she killed Big Macintosh. Soarin then tried to stop Pinkie from killing but she killed Soarin as well. Spitfire saw Soarin dead and Spitfire was crying. "He's d-d-dead!" she said crying. Fleetfoot comforted her. "It's okay Spitfire it's not your fault." she said. Then they all escaped to equal town where all the equal town ponies we're dead except Party Favor, Double Diamond and Night Glider. Night Glider then said "Pinkie's gone crazy you got to help." Spitfire then saw Pinkie and tryed to punch her for killing Soarin but Pinkie killed her. Then she killed Fleetfoot, Party Favor, and Double Diamond. Pinkie then killed Night Glider as well. Twilight, Super Grover, Elmo, and Abby we're angry and they beat up Pinkie for what she did. Then Pinkie became herself and apologized to them. Then Twilight, Grover, Elmo, and Abby said it was okay and Abby revived all of Clobberstone Street with her magic. Back at Ponyville everyone was having a party including Pinkie Pie. "This is the best party ever!" said Rainbow Dash. "Yeah!" said Zoe. Everyone then resumed partying.

The End!


End file.
